Gaming machines which enable players to play primary or base games in exchange for monetary credits or dollars wagered are well known. In these gaming machines, the amount of monetary credits or dollars placed as the wager on the primary game may vary based on the denomination of the gaming machine and the maximum number of credits associated with the gaming machine. For instance, the gaming machine may enable the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one penny, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to the maximum number of credits, such as five credits. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine may enable players to make wagers of substantially different monetary credit or dollar amounts on each play of the primary or base game.